Trois fois où Severus réclama le poste de professeur de DCFM
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: ... sans succès, et la fois où il y parvint. (Obligée de finir mon titre ici :p) Ledit titre doit amplement parler pour moi, mais rajoutons tout de même : Severus se fit rembarrer trois fois par Dumbledore, avant que le vieil homme ne décide d'accéder à sa demande. [OS]


**Ah là là, mon petit Severus m'avait manqué pendant que je naviguais dans un océan de Star Wars, alors j'ai décidé de le remettre à l'honneur dans un petit OS ;D**

* * *

 **« Trois fois où Severus réclama le poste de professeur de DCFM sans succès, et la fois où il y parvint »**

 _(Alias « Le titre le plus long du monde »)_

* * *

Une fois Severus devenu agent-double pour Dumbledore, il réclama au vieux directeur le poste qu'il convoitait depuis quelques années : professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il venait d'être laissé vacant par une antique sorcière devenue gâteuse.

\- Non, lui répondit simplement Dumbledore.

\- Non ? Comment, ça, « non » ? gronda Severus.

\- Non. Ma décision est prise. Je ne vous laisse pas le poste.

\- C'est parce que vous ne me faites pas confiance. Avouez-le. Vous me voyez toujours comme un Mangemort, mais je peux vous assurer que je coopérerai pleinement avec vous.

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'une histoire de confiance. Je ne veux pas vous donner le poste. Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, Severus.

\- Et si j'ai envie de demander une justification ?

\- Vous pouvez l'obtenir. Le poste est maudit. Aucun professeur n'a réussi à y rester plus d'une année sans qu'il ne lui arrive malheur, et ce, depuis quelques dizaines d'années déjà.

Severus s'esclaffa. Une malédiction ! Franchement, le vieux sorcier ne pouvait pas trouver d'histoire moins sordide à lui servir comme prétendue justification ?

\- Ne riez pas, Severus. J'ai moi-même étudié le problème pendant un certain temps, et je suis certain qu'un ancien candidat, furieux de ne pas avoir été retenu, a lancé une malédiction sur ce poste. En tout cas, je ne tenterai certainement pas de vous le donner. J'ai besoin de vous, Severus, et je ne peux pas vous permettre qu'il vous arrive quelque chose d'ici le mois de juin prochain.

* * *

Trois ans plus tard, Severus retenta sa chance. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu et n'avait pas refait surface, alors il supposa que Dumbledore ne lui demandera plus de jouer l'agent-double.

\- C'est toujours non, Severus.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi encore un « non » ? Vous n'avez plus besoin de me garder en sécurité, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est mort !

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit réellement le cas.

\- Le gosse Potter l'a détruit, argumenta Severus en tentant de paraître désinvolte alors qu'il mentionnait un sujet douloureux. S'il n'était pas vraiment mort, pourquoi n'est-il pas réapparu depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Il est trop faible pour reprendre le pouvoir, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne pourra jamais redevenir fort à nouveau. Je dois pouvoir compter sur vous dans le cas où cela arriverait, Severus. Vous êtes l'atout le plus précieux dont l'Ordre du Phénix puisse disposer en cas de nouvelle guerre.

\- Donc, je suis condamné à ne jamais obtenir le poste que je vous demande, et ce, uniquement parce que vous n'êtes pas sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit mort ? Ce qui signifie que je doive attendre la réapparition supposée d'un mage noir pour peut-être avoir la chance de faire le travail qui me plaît, et uniquement dans l'optique où il sera définitivement détruit ?

Severus sortit de cet entretien furieux, et il prit bien soin de claquer violemment la lourde porte en bois derrière lui.

* * *

Après le décès de Quirrell, Severus se dit qu'il avait peut-être une nouvelle chance d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait depuis des années.

\- C'est encore et toujours non, Severus.

\- Ah, mais je crois savoir que vous ne trouvez pas de candidats sérieux au poste cette année, dit le sombre personnage en pointant un doigt accusateur vers son patron.

\- En fait, je viens tout juste de trouver quelqu'un.

\- Mais bien sûr... toujours au moment le plus opportun..., marmonna Severus.

\- Gilderoy Lockhart vient de signer le contrat.

Le Maître des Potions avala sa salive de travers et manqua de s'étouffer. Les joues rouges après avoir toussé comme un demeuré, il fixa le directeur avec incrédulité.

\- Vous avez préféré cet horrible personnage imbu de lui-même à quelqu'un que vous savez compétent et disponible ?

\- N'y voyez rien de personnel, mon ami. J'ai l'espoir que vous parviendrez un jour à décrocher le poste, et que vous pourrez savourer cette victoire après des années de combat.

* * *

\- Severus, fit le vieux sorcier à la mine fatiguée lorsque Snape entra dans son bureau, je souhaite que vous preniez le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal cette année.

Le concerné écarquilla les yeux, ahuri, ne parvenant pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Vous... je..., balbutia-t-il.

Dumbledore venait-il enfin de réaliser son rêve de carrière le plus cher ?

\- Je pense que vous avez amplement mérité que je vous l'accorde, mon ami, surtout après ce que vous avez consenti de faire pour moi – me porter le coup final. C'est très courageux... vous m'avez toujours impressionné par votre courage. C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour notre dernière année ensemble.

Dumbledore poussa un soupir fatigué, sa main noircie recroquevillée et posée sur son bureau. Il paraissait avoir vieilli de vingt ans pendant l'été.

\- De plus, je viens d'engager Horace Slughorn comme nouveau Maître des Potions, car je vais avoir besoin de lui pour accomplir quelque chose cette année. Je ne peux pas vous donner de détails, c'est beaucoup trop risqué compte tenu du fait que vous passez beaucoup de temps avec Voldemort. Alors, oui, je vous offre le poste que vous me réclamez depuis des années.

Severus baissa la tête, songeur. Quelques années auparavant, il aurait été presque joyeux d'obtenir ce poste, mais le monde était devenu bien sombre depuis quelques temps. Il tenta de considérer l'étendue de la décision que venait de prendre le vieux sorcier assis en face de lui...

* * *

 **C'est un format un peu étrange que je n'avais jamais expérimenté jusqu'à présent, alors j'espère que ce n'est pas trop raté ^-^' Vous pouvez bien sûr me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans une review (je mords pas :D)**


End file.
